Currently, for creating ambience in certain occasions, people often use imitation candle lamps to imitate actual candle flame effect. A conventional imitation candle lamp commonly utilizes a flame piece supported on the lamp head, an illuminator emitting light to the flame piece, and a driving device for driving the flame piece to swing, thereby obtaining faux flame effect. However, the flame piece is supported on the lamp head by a wire, and the flame piece may swing freely, thus the flame effect is not lifelike. Furthermore, the conventional flame piece does not simulate a black wick of a flaming candle, which degrades the verisimilitude. In addition, the swing of the conventional flame piece is relied upon the driving device all along, which requires larger energy consumption and reduces battery life.